<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Dreams Could Come True, What Does That Say About Nightmares by EyBoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790610">If Dreams Could Come True, What Does That Say About Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyBoo/pseuds/EyBoo'>EyBoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Gun Violence, Haddock being Tintin's father, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pretty much just whump, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyBoo/pseuds/EyBoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tintin and the Picaros what if.</p><p>Tintin is shot while running away from Alverez' men after they escape the trap set for them at the pyramid. Can they start the revolution with the reporter out of commission? Or is danger waiting around the corner?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archibald Haddock &amp; Tintin, Milou | Snowy &amp; Tintin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story Tintin is 17 while Haddock is 40, I don't ship them but I believe that Haddock would worry like a parent and you can fight me if you disagree. (Please don't, I don't like getting into conflicts)<br/>Im also sorry that this is just pure Tintin whump.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All they knew was that they had to run.</p><p>Tapiocas men had set up a trap for the whole group of them, and they had avoided it for the time being.</p><p>Tintin could hear the Colonels men reloading the tank, and knew he had to get everyone outside of the range of the blast. The professor was slowing him down, but he would never leave the man behind.</p><p>He only had a moments notice before the second burst rang out through the jungle, him and Calculus dove for the ground, Tintin used his arm to shield the professors head from the heat he could feel on his back.</p><p>They took a second to compose themselves before getting back up and continuing through the jungle.</p><p>He weaved through the trees, keeping an eye on the people around him, Snowy close to his side like always.</p><p>Tintin had hoped that the Colonels men would think them dead after the second blast, but unfortunately one of them had managed to spot the band of brightly dressed people, he had alerted the rest of the troops and they started firing towards the group.</p><p>Tintin yelled in alarm as they started shooting, hoping to convey it to the others to let them know that they needed to get out of the general area as soon as they possibly could.</p><p>The bullets continued to whiz past them as they ran through the thick jungle brush to get to safety.</p><p>Tintin glanced behind him to see how many of the Colonels men were still following him, quickly noticing that one of the soldiers had their gun trained onto his best friend. </p><p>"CAPTAIN." Tintin screamed, pushing Haddock out of the way of the bullet. The bullets immediately stopped at the action. Captain Haddock taking the chance to look behind him at the sound of a pained yelp and Snowy's alarmed barking.</p><p>"Blistering blue barnacles Tintin, you didn't have to push me tha hard." The Captain looked over at his friend and noticed that he wasn't getting up. "Tintin?" Tintin finally looked up as Archibald noticed the blood seeping through the blue of Tintin's sweater.</p><p>"Captain?" Tintin weakly asked his hand hovering over the wound. "I- it- Captain... It hurts."</p><p>He inhaled sharply, moving over to the injured reporter to help stem the bleeding. "Hey, Hey, you're alright lad, it's not even that bad." Tintin cried out as Haddock put pressure onto his abdomen and left shoulder with a balled up jacket, trying to decide which wound would need the cover more."Its- its not... Alcazar, I need help over here!" He shouted with alarm, his worry increasing as Tintin became more and more pale as the minute went on.</p><p>The General rounded the corner, taking action the moment he saw the situation.</p><p>"Please, you gotta help him. We've got to get him to the hospital." Haddock stammered, his panic showing clear as day.</p><p>"No hospital, we must take him back to the Picaros." Alcazar insisted, trying to get the Captain to help lift the semi conscious boy. Snowy pacing around the group as he worried for his master.</p><p>"Thundering Typhoons! No Hospital? Are you crazy? He's going to die without medical help." Haddock sputtered, as the General attempted to calm him down.</p><p>"And he, plus all of us will certainly die if we take him to the closest town, which happens to be Tapiocaopolis. Do you see where I am getting at Captain?" Haddock stared down at his young friend, knowing what decision was in all of their best interest at those words.</p><p>"Alright... How far is it to the camp from here ?" Haddock asked, his heart lurching at the grunts of pain coming from Tintin.</p><p>"It's further than I would like, but we can make it in time if we pick up the pace." At those words both men turned to the injured teen on the ground with their minds made up, Haddock gave words of encouragement to Tintin as they hoisted him up between themselves. The small dog following closely along with the trio.</p><p>Tintin groaned with almost every step they took, his stride becoming stumbles, before he was practically dragging his feet.</p><p>"Tired." Tintin mumbled.</p><p>"What was that lad?" The Captain asked.</p><p>" 'm tired Captain." Haddock jolted into action at those words.</p><p>"You'll be alright Tintin, I just need you to stay awake, please stay awake for me kiddo." Haddock spoke, not thinking about the way the word fell out of his mouth.</p><p>"sorry..." Tintin muttered before his eyes went into the back of his head. Haddock and Alcazar having barely any time to catch the boy as his legs gave out and he collapsed. Snowy yelping as his companion passed out.</p><p>"TINTIN!" The Captain yelled out, quickly falling to his knees he tried to rouse the young reporter.</p><p>"He's alive, he's still got a pulse senior, we must keep moving." Alcazar stated, shaking Haddocks shoulder, the General noticing the tears in the Captains eyes.</p><p>Both of them looked up in alert as they heard a yelp from somewhere in the jungle, too close to their location for comfort.</p><p>"You stay with Tintin Captain, who ever is out there won't be able to reach us." Alcazar insisted as he pulled out his gun. Haddock nodded holding on to the ginger.</p><p>They held their breaths waiting for the sound of foot steps coming their way.</p><p>"Oh my, I seemed to have something land on my head." Haddock and Alcazar exhaled in relief as they recognized their companion Calculus.</p><p>"Oh dear, is Tintin alright?" The deaf scientist asked, momentarily forgetting about the bump on his head.</p><p>"No Cuthbert, he's been shot, we need to get him to camp immediately." Haddock gulped.</p><p>"He's had a delivery? That doesn't sound right Captain, it looks as if he's been shot. And oh no, why didn't you tell me it was critical?" Calculus seethed. "Don't go anywhere I will be back in a minute."</p><p>"Cuthbert!" Haddock attempted to get up to follow the scientist, but stopped when he felt Tintin tense up. "You're alright lad, we're getting you to help." He tried to reassure the unconsious boy, his tone becoming fatherly.</p><p>"Aha, here we go." Haddock looked up just in time to watch Calculus pull off the cap of a Loch Lomond bottle.</p><p>"I don't know what you're game is Calculus, but alcohol is not the answer right now." Said the normally drunk Captain in surprise</p><p>"No Captain, I don't see any cows, but we need to use the bottle of alcohol to sterilize the wound to help minimize infection."</p><p>Haddock looked over in disbelief towards Alcazar. "He has a point senior." The General shrugged.</p><p>The Captain turned back towards the scientist just in time for him to pour the bottle over Tintin's wounds. The scream that tore its way out of the boys mouth shattered the old Captains heart, Haddock held Tintin close as the reporter thrashed around attempting to get away from the pain with no avail. "Hold on Tintin... Please."</p><p>"There, that should help with infection, now we must really get going." The scientist said while he tossed the bottle into the thick of the jungle.</p><p>"Cuthbert you baboon, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible, but if you make me go through that again..." Haddock trailed off as he stood up and wrapped Tintin in his jacket.</p><p>They had resumed their previous position, with Tintin in between the Captain and the General, whilst Calculus led the way with Snowy.</p><p>Soon, but not soon enough for the Captain to feel comfortable with Tintin's dwindling condition they had made it over the the Picaros camp.</p><p>They had returned to the surprise of gunshots coming from the camp, thinking it was Colonel Sponz' troops, Alcazar had handed off the wounded teen over to Haddock before rushing ahead to see what the fuss was all about.</p><p>Captain Haddock fumed when he heard the men tell the General to join the party, he lifted Tintin the best he could and stumbled over to the camp, he wanted to tell them off with his many colourful curses, but one look at the boy in his arms told him that his priorities laid elsewhere.</p><p>"No time for parties men, we need a medic over here immediately." The General shouted over the festivities. The doctor who was already in one of the tents waiting for one of the Picaros to get their drunken selves hurt at some point came rushing out at the call.</p><p>"General, come, I'm set up for situations like this." She said, beckoning the group over to the medical tent.</p><p>The group wasted no time in rushing over, Haddock shuffling around to stop the drunken Picaros from bumping into Tintin, he didn't want to put the boy in anymore pain than he was in already.</p><p>They hurried inside the tent, Haddock not wanting to place Tintin onto the bed in fear of losing him if he let go.</p><p>"Please, help him." The Captain gave up his resolve when he realized that his best friend couldn't get the help he needed unless he let the doctor work.</p><p>"I'll try my best." She said as she got to work on the wounds. "Do you want to go outside Captain?" She asked whilst grabbing the tools that she needed.</p><p>"No." He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of the boys face after he realized he had been hit. "No, I have to be here for him."</p><p>The doctor nodded her head and got to work removing the bullets from the reporters chest, Haddock kept his head down while he held the young reporters hand, a constant reassurance that he was still with them, and that Haddock was there for him.</p><p>Snowy sat impatiently by the Captains feet, whimpering for his master every so often, but not wanting to get up incase he put his first friend more at risk.</p><p>"Captain?" Haddock looked up at the weak murmur, into the glassy eyes of the boy he thought of as a son. As he was about to answer he felt the hand around his squeeze as if in pain, he glanced over to the doctor at the time that she was removing a bullet with a pair of tweezers.</p><p>"The pain woke him up, I need you to reassure him and keep him calm Captain. It could become fatal if he freaks out and moves." The doctor ordered.</p><p>"Um..." The Captain hesitated as he looked into the boys pain filled eyes.</p><p>"Please... Cap- Captain, make it stop, it- it hurts." The teen cried out while the doctor dug deeper attempting to find the foreign metal.</p><p>"Oh Tintin... it's alright, I know, I know it hurts, but you're doing great, just a little longer than you can sleep." The gruff Captain hushed as he stroked the ginger hair with his hand that wasn't being squeezed to death by the boy, he could feel the trembles coming from Tintin, and prayed that it would be over soon, he didn't know how much more the teen could take.</p><p>"I've got one, I'm going to stitch it up to stop the bleeding before I can take out the other one, I'm still going to need you to keep talking to him." The doctor relayed to the Captain.</p><p>"Take a deep breath Tintin." The Captain softly said, hoping to keep as much worry out of his voice for Tintin's sake. He could see that the reporters breathing was shallow and fast, it wouldn't be helping the boy at all.</p><p>"It hurts." Tintin flinched when the doctor began the stitches.</p><p>"Keep him still Captain." She ordered.</p><p>"I know, I know, but you have to breathe." He said quickly, attempting to get Tintin's mind off of what was happening. "Just follow mine." He pulled the boys hand to his chest to help him mimic the rhythm. "Inhale." He breathed in, and watched Tintin attempt to do the same albeit a bit shakier. "Exhale." Haddock kept this going for a few more seconds before the doctor spoke again.</p><p>"Crap." She rapidly got up and shouted outside the tent for the General.</p><p>"What happened?" Haddock demanded, becoming increasingly worried at the state of alarm the doctor quickly took.</p><p>"I need Alcazar to help me control the bleeding of the other bullet hole, I'm afraid of him losing too much too quickly."</p><p>"Im here Iva, what do you need me to do." The General rushed in getting into action immediately.</p><p>"Grab some of those clean bandages from the bag, I need you to put pressure on the gash." She instructed before looking up at Haddock. "I just need you to keep talking to him Captain, we need to keep him as calm as possible."</p><p>Haddock watched as Alcazar moved next to where he was seated with the bandages in hand, he knew what was coming, from witnessing sailors with gashed whilst in the navy, he squeezed onto Tintin's hand to let him know that he was still there.</p><p>He never got used to the screams of the wounded.</p><p>Haddock could feel the tremors coming from the young man next to him while the General put pressure on his left shoulder, and hated the tears escaping his pained eyes.</p><p>"Yer alright, let it out lad, it helps." He tried to reassure him, but Haddock knew that the message wasn't reaching the reporter with the amount of pain he was in.</p><p>Panic spiked in the Captain as the hand within his went limp, he watched the glazed eyes shut close and his body go lax.</p><p>"Is- is he?" Haddock started.</p><p>"No, he's still alive, just thankfully passed out from the pain once again." Iva reassured the old Captain. "It'll be easier like this, he won't feel it as much Captain."</p><p>"Thundering typhoons, if I ever find out who shot Tintin, they won't be allowed to take the easy way out." Haddock sat back down, his hand never letting go of the teens beside him.</p><p>-----</p><p>It took Iva another half an hour before getting everything back under control and wrapped up.</p><p>"I always knew he was a small lad but... its moments like these that make me realize how young he actually is." Haddock stuttered, noticing how the bed dwarfed the boy.</p><p>"All that I am worried about now is infection, we don't exactly have the necessary medical care out here in the middle of the jungle, and I am worried that he won't make it through any kind of illness." She relayed to the Captain as she began to pack most of the gear back up.</p><p>"What are the chances of infection doc?" Haddock hesitated in asking.</p><p>"Honestly, I can't say for sure, but... We have to try our hardest to stop it from getting to that point."</p><p>Snowy whimpered from beside Haddock, he too felt the sorrow in the room. "He'll be alright boy, he isn't allowed to leave us without a fight." The Captain stated as he rubbed the fur on the top of Snowy's head.</p><p>"It's getting late Captain, would you like me to show you to where Peggy is insisting that you and your group stay?" Iva asked while putting her hand on the Captains shoulder as a kind gesture.</p><p>"If it's alrigh' with you doc, I'd rather stay with Tintin, someone's gotta keep an eye on 'im, don't we Snowy" Haddock spoke hoping that she wouldn't fight back and make him leave the young teen, the wire fox terrier agreeing with him in the form of a woof.</p><p>"It is no worry at all, in fact puts my mind at ease that a familiar face will be here if he wakes up through the night." She smiled. "Good night Captain, feel free to wake me if his condition changes at all." Iva added, waving to them as she left the tent.</p><p>"Well Snowy old dog, should we get some shut eye?" Haddock asked the companion next to him, who put his head onto his paws at the statement.</p><p>"heh." Haddock smiled at the dogs antics, but he knew that he wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. "Tintin was right, we should've never come to San Theodoros, we wouldn't be in this mess otherwise." The Captain whispered, regretting not listening to the reporter.</p><p>"It's not your fault Captain." Haddock was startled by the murmur from the bed, not expecting to see Tintin's eyes open once more, they were still glassy from the pain, but looked a lot clearer than during the procedure.</p><p>"Blue blistering barnacles Tintin, how can you say that? Your life is on the line right now, and it's because of my dumb mistake." Haddock stuttered out.</p><p>"Because, it- it was my choice, I- I chose to come here, we have fr- friends that need our help." Tintin took a shaky breath. "And Captain, if- if I wasn't here, it would be you in-in my position."</p><p>"Thundering typhoons, you don't think i'd rather that?" Haddock almost cried out.</p><p>"I wouldn't change a- a thing." Tintin's resolve hardened, at that moment Haddock knew that he would do anything for this kid.</p><p>"Alright lad, you win for tonight, but once you can think clearly we are having another conversation about your self preservation skills, and how you obviously need them."</p><p>"I'll still win that conversation too Captain." Tintin yawned as his eyes fluttered shut once more.</p><p>"Sure ya will lad." Haddock following suit, his hand still clutching the young reporters, his last thoughts were wondering about when he unofficially adopted the young reporter.</p><p>It was silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir?" A man hesitantly stepped into an office, only one other person in the room.</p><p>"Yes Alverez?" The man spoke, his back turned towards the Colonel.</p><p>"I just got a message from my men out at Hotuatabotl."</p><p>"And? Is it good news?" Sponsz turned around at the Colonels announcement.</p><p>"Well..." Sponsz gave Alverez a dirty look, hoping to only expect good news. "Tintin and his group have in fact gotten away." Sponsz walked over to the Colonel in a threatening manner. "But! One of my men managed to land a hit on Tintin and we had them secretly follow the group so that we could find The Picaros hide out."</p><p>Sponsz smiled at the message. "Good, but... All we need is for Tintin to be out of the picture, have your man tell us the location, we will send someone to pick up the package, I need to end this myself."</p><p>"Right away Sir." Alverez saluted, leaving the room to deliver the orders to the rest of the men.</p><p>Sponsz smirked knowing that the drunken Picaros would not be able to get back on their feet without the help of Tintin, and plus, it would be a great way to get rid of an old enemy.</p><p>------</p><p>Captain Haddock woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of mumbling coming from the bed next to his chair, he looked up with bleary eyes to see Tintin tossing and turning in the medical cot. Snowy raising his head as he watched Haddock walk over to Tintin.</p><p>"You're going to give me one hell of a scare, aren't you lad?" The Captain joked lightly, his fatherly tone coming out every time he was talking to the young reporter, knowing that it would help the boy calm down from whatever nightmare was playing through his head. "Blistering barnacles, you've turned me soft."</p><p>"Honestly, who knew the half pint ginger who would climb through my window at my worst would get me to probably the best I've ever been." He halted when he went to run his hand through said ginger hair. "You're burning up." Haddock said as he noticed the shivers running through the small body, and the sheen of sweat on his flushed face. The indicators of fever made the Captain swiftly check the bandaged wounds as Iva had instructed him. He inhaled sharply when he noticed the infection surrounding the wound, his heart dropped to the floor as his worst fears were coming to life.</p><p>Gathering himself back together, he rushed outside of the tent to where Iva was located, he didn't bother knocking on her tent, not when Tintin's life was on the line.</p><p>Iva was immediately awake at the disturbance, getting herself up and out of bed the moment she saw the Captains panicked face. Haddock caught her up on Tintin's condition while they hurried back towards the medical tent, noticing the distress on the doctors face when he mentioned the infection.</p><p>They both burst back into the tent where Tintin laid, Iva's hand going directly to Tintin's head to feel his temperature.</p><p>"Captain, I need you to help me to get him cooled off, we have to fight the fever before it gets too high." She ordered. Haddock obeyed quickly, grabbing damp cloths and placing them on specific points on Tintin's body.</p><p>"Iva, what about if we took him to the river nearby to cool him off?" Haddock suggested, noticing that the cloths were warming up too quickly to cool the boy off properly.</p><p>"It could work, but I'm worried about the bacteria in the water and moving him with the newly stitched wounds."</p><p>The Captain deflated, not thinking about the greater risk they would put the boy in if they were to bring him over to the river, he was stressed and believed that it was a way to cool him off.</p><p>"I'm sorry Captain, but with our limited supplies all I can do is pour alcohol over the infection to hopefully get rid of some of the bacteria. We better pray that polysporin and clean bandages will help." She sounded dejected, as if she had given up.</p><p>"No, there has to be more we can do, I won't let him go, not anytime soon."Haddock fought, with tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>"Just keep him cooled down for the rest of the night, I'll do everything that I can with what I have, but I cannot risk the lives of the men here."</p><p>Haddock nodded, he didn't like the plan, not one bit, but he understood where Iva was coming from.</p><p>"Come on lad, I need you to keep fighting, I've never seen you give up, not once." Haddock said sorrowfully, holding the cloth to the gingers head, while using his other hand to cup the flushed cheek. "Please don't leave me Tintin."</p><p>Iva watched the grieving man as she did her job, she had heard stories of Captain Haddock, depicting him as a drunken oaf who was always angry, from what she could see all of those stories were wrong, to her Captain Haddock looked like the man with rough past, but cared very much for the people close to him but only knew how to show the soft side through anger.</p><p>Tintin fidgeted whist Iva attempted to slow the infection, Haddock could tell that the lad was uncomfortable even as he was asleep.</p><p>"There, that's all I can do for tonight, I'm sorry I couldn't do more Captain." Iva spoke with regret.  </p><p>Haddock nodded, re-wetting the cloth to cool it down once again before reapplying it onto Tintin's forehead.</p><p>Iva left without another word, Haddock was secretly glad, he didn't think he could deal with talking to anyone for the rest of the night.</p><p>------</p><p>Throughout the night Tintin's fever was touch and go, Haddock stayed up the whole time keeping a better eye on the boy reporter, he had to keep cooling down the cloth on Tintin's head, and made sure to check the wounds every once in a while.</p><p>Haddock barely managed to notice the sunlight that filled the tent, his thoughts only waining when Tintin's loyal companion demanded some attention, he complied when he realized that the dog was probably just as worried as him, Snowy had a way with knowing when his best friend was hurt.</p><p>"Hello Captain, how is Tintin doing." Haddock looked up from where he was stroking Snowy's fur to watch Professor Calculus enter the tent.</p><p>"Morning Cuthbert, he's doing better than he was last night but... We can't tell if he's strong enough to fight off the infection."</p><p>"You gave Tintin a Vivisection! You monsters! Don't you know how likely he is to get an infection with an operation like that out here!" Calculus fumed.</p><p>"Great thunder, yes I know about the risk of infection Calculus, we're dealing with it at the moment, we just don't have the right medical supplies here in the jungle."</p><p>"Oh dear, I agree that the fungal here won't help him out, I believe I might have something in my bag to help fight any infection."Calculus spoke as he left the tent to go find his bag.</p><p>Haddock was stunned, and prayed that the old professors hunch was correct, it could possibly be the thing that could save his best friend.</p><p>Calculus returned almost immediately with a couple of bottles, one with pills, and another with cream.</p><p>"Have those been tested Calculus?" Haddock asked hesitantly, not exactly recognizing the medicine in the bottles.</p><p>"Arrested? Who's been arrested? Never mind that, these are two concoctions that I've developed to help third world countries get access to better medical help, don't worry Captain I've tested them in many different scenarios, they've almost always gotten rid of infections." Cuthbert announced.</p><p>The Captain knew that the professors research was always correct, and believed in him.</p><p>"Are you able to get him to wake up Captain, unfortunately one of them is a pill that needs to be swallowed, I've only ever been successful when both concoctions are taken together."</p><p>Haddock nodded and began to softly shake Tintin's uninjured shoulder. "Hey laddie, Im going' ta need ya to wake up for a couple minutes." Tintin began to stir, as his face twitched.</p><p>"Come on Tintin." Haddock watched Tintin's bleary eyes open, and let out an exhale.</p><p>"Mmm, Cap-tain?" Tintin groaned.</p><p>"Mornin lad, I just need you to take one of Cuthbert's pills and some water, you can go back to sleep after."</p><p>"Snowy?" Tintin asked as if he hadn't heard the Captain.</p><p>"He's been right by your side this whole time, that's one loyal dog if you tell me." Tintin let out a sigh at the news.</p><p>"Here we are Captain, a glass of water and one tablet." Calculus handed both objects over to Haddock.</p><p>"Alright Tintin, I just need you to take these, then I'll let you rest." Haddock gave the pill to Tintin, who was seconds away from falling asleep once more. He held the cup up to Tintin's mouth and felt himself relax as the boy drank enough to get the tablet into his system.</p><p>Haddock handed the cup back to Calculus when he knew that Tintin wouldn't drink anymore. He helped the reporter lay back down as his eyes closed once more.</p><p>"Sleep well lad."</p><p>"All I have to do is apply the serum to the wounds and the infection should be gone within the next 12 hours." Calculus spoke, working quickly to spread the medicine on the wounds.</p><p>"What would I ever do without you Calculus. Thank you." Haddock responded.</p><p>"That should be that old friend, I have work to do if the General ever wants his revolution to succeed."</p><p>Haddock shot the professor a strange look, but didn't bother to question the man as he knew it would get mixed up once again.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Hours later, Haddock snorted awake at the sound of Snowy's yapping, he looked around drowsily, his eyes landing on Tintin attempting to get up from the floor.</p><p>"Tintin!" The Captain yelled. "What in billions of blue blazes do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"I-I needed water." Tintin replied. "I'm fine Captain."</p><p>"You could've woken me up lad." Haddock stated, taking on a softer tone as he guided the boy back into the bed.</p><p>"You looked tired, and I don't want to-to be a burden Captain, there's still a revolution going on, and what about our friends?"</p><p>Haddock sighed, he knew the boy was stubborn. "Tintin, you've just been shot not even two days ago, you deserve to rest no matter where we are, you're still quite young, and... blistering barnacles, I am so proud of everything you've accomplished."</p><p>"But-" Tintin sat up with a wince.</p><p>"No buts, you're injured still, and..." Haddock teared up. "Lad, I thought we were going to lose you last night."</p><p>Tintin inhaled sharply at the statement, he knew that the Captain was never really good with his emotions, and to see the man like this showed how grave the situation was.</p><p>"Please, for your sake Tintin, just take it easy for a bit."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Haddock smiled, very glad to see Tintin's improving condition thanks to Cuthbert.</p><p>"Captain?"</p><p>"Yes Tintin?"</p><p>"I never got that water." Tintin smirked, Haddock rolled his eyes, ruffling the hair on the top of the boys head.</p><p>"Hey!" Tintin laughed, wincing at the action.</p><p>"Oop, sorry laddie, I'll grab it for you, and I better not see you outta that bed until we go home, you hear me?" Haddock scolded jokingly.</p><p>"Aye aye Captain."</p><p>"Good. Ya cheeky bugger." Haddock returned over to Tintin and handed him the cup of water and an Advil. "Don't think I haven't noticed you wincing every few seconds, it isn't as strong of medication as I would like, but it's all we've got." He said when Tintin was about to protest the tablet.</p><p>"Thank you Captain." Tintin looked up when he heard the tent flap open. "Oh, hello."</p><p>The Captain turned around and looked right into the confused eyes of Iva. "Oh shit."</p><p>"Oh shit is correct Captain. My patient is awake and alert after what happened last night and you didn't come grab me?" She fumed.</p><p>"I can explain doc." Haddock panicked.</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"... Ok, maybe I can't explain it." Haddock could hear Tintin laugh from beside him, the sound making him smile.</p><p>Iva sighed. "Never mind that, how are you doing today Tintin?" She said, changing the subject.</p><p>"I'm doing good doc." Tintin answered.</p><p>"And the truth?" Iva asked again, checking the boy over.</p><p>"It's a little sore." Tintin replied sheepishly.</p><p>"Thats what I thought." She remarked. "Well the fever's gone, and the wounds are looking a lot better, Captain I've got to ask, what happened while I was asleep?"</p><p>"It was Calculus, he had some medicine that he had been developing himself that he knew would work for Tintin." The Captain stuttered out, afraid that he was in trouble once again.</p><p>"Rightfully so, his concoction saved your life young man." Iva said, putting her hand onto Tintin's shoulder.</p><p>"I'll have to thank him when he comes in later." Tintin smiled.</p><p>"I hear our friend is awake!"</p><p>"General Alcazar!" Tintin exclaimed.</p><p>"Aha, there he is, you're looking a whole lot better than when I last saw you amigo." The General marvelled.</p><p>Iva sighed as the tent became crowded. "Yes of course, just gather around the kid that was on his death bed last night."</p><p>Everyone in the tent flinched at her words, but they all quieted down.</p><p>"So General, how's the revolution coming along?" Tintin asked to break the silence, Haddock looking over with a glare.</p><p>"Not so good senior, Tapioca keeps dropping crates of whisky around the camp, he knows my men's weakness." Alcazar replied. "I've got no ideas how to stop them."</p><p>Haddock chipped in before Tintin could say anything "I'm sure we'll figure something out, I think Cuthbert said something about helping you out."</p><p>"Kill the spy!"</p><p>Everyone inside the tent jumped up when they heard the hassle outside, Tintin started to get up but Haddock pushed him back down into the bed.</p><p>"Tintin." He warned. "Make sure he stays in bed Snowy, I'm going to make sure that they're ok." Snowy woofed in return, he hopped up on the bed and sat on the reporter legs as if daring him to move. "Good boy." Haddock said as he left the tent.</p><p>Tintin crossed his arms and pouted, he hated being left out of the action.</p><p>Outside of the tent Calculus was being carried by the Picaros.</p><p>"What in blue blazes is going on out here?" Haddock asked.</p><p>"Whats going on out here? While you and the kid have been relaxing we caught this traitor putting strange pills into our cooking pot." One of the men fumed. "There's no doubt about it, he was trying to poison our food."</p><p>"Captain, if I could just have a word with you for one moment." Calculus pleaded, gesturing for the sailor to follow him. The Scientist pulled out the tube of pills and gestured to them. "This right here is another one of my concoctions that will make the taste of alcohol unbearable, my first test subject was you."</p><p>"ME? How dare you, you had no right to do this to me." Haddock thundered, getting into the professors personal bubble.</p><p>"Calm down Captain, I need you to tell the men that the pills aren't poison, this is the only way I can think of to stop them from drinking." Calculus stated.</p><p>Haddock sighed, rubbing his hand down his face in frustration. "Alright." He agreed, pulling the scientist with him back towards the main part of the camp.</p><p>"Alcazar." Haddock ordered the General over towards him and told him what the Professor had told him moments ago.</p><p>The General lit up. "It's alright boys, no need to panic, this man is giving you all vitamin C to help you defeat Tapioca's men!" The men still looked weary of the food but decided to give it a go if their General was saying that it was alright to eat.</p><p>"My job here is done." Haddock remarked as he turned back towards the medical tent.</p><p>"Hold up amigo, do you want to take a plate for yourself and Tintin?" The General asked.</p><p>Haddock agreed that it would probably be a good idea for them both to eat, he took both of the plates that the General offered and walked back into the tent. When he got back, Tintin was close to being out of the bed with how forward he was leaning. Snowy still sitting on his legs but much more squished.</p><p>"What happened?" The boy asked.</p><p>"Thundering Typhoons lad, get back into bed." Haddock demanded, attempting to help him lay back.</p><p>"Nobody's hurt right?" Tintin said, not paying attention to the Captain.</p><p>"Everything is alright Tintin, it was just Cuthbert getting into his own trouble once again, now get back into this bed before I strap you to it. Lord knows that's the only way you'll stay put." Haddock insisted, as Tintin finally complied and his chest twinged.</p><p>"You see, this is why I told you to stay in bed." Haddock sighed.</p><p>"I can't help it Captain, I hate not being able to help." Tintin groaned, finally settling back into the bed, Snowy laid his head down now that his master wasn't moving as much.</p><p>"Ah well, not much you can do to help when you're bed ridden... Anyways Alcazar insisted that I bring you food."</p><p>Tintin turned green at the suggestion. "I'm good for now Captain, I'm not really that hungry."</p><p>"Are you sure lad? You haven't eaten in a couple days." Haddock grew suspicious, and worried for the boy again.</p><p>"It's probably just the medicine, I honestly don't think I could eat right now."</p><p>"Alright, I do think you will need something soon though." Haddock stated while he began to eat his own food.</p><p>Tintin yawned as the adrenaline from thinking that the camp was under attack faded.</p><p>"Get some sleep, you're still hurt." Haddock spoke, putting his plate down on the floor. Snowy jumped off of the reporters bed to take advantage of Haddocks misplacement.</p><p>"Will you stay?" Tintin mumbled as he drifted into sleep.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere kid." Haddock responded.</p><p>-------</p><p>"We carry out the plan tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ya'll <br/>Thanks for reading! <br/>Im sorry if any of the characters seem to be OOC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One moment Haddock was sitting with Tintin, the next was complete and utter chaos.</p><p>They had both been joking and laughing about Bianca Castifore, and how they expected her to be a drama queen even while being locked up in jail, when the first explosion went off.</p><p>"Blistering blue blazes, what's going on now?" Haddock had asked as their conversation had been cut off.</p><p>"Do you think it's the Picaros again?" Tintin replied, Haddock pushing him back into the bed as he knew the reporter would want to go take a look.</p><p>"It sounds more like an ambush." The Captain shot a worried look towards the teen.</p><p>"Do you think they need help?" Tintin inquired, but was cut off when he heard the Captains muffled voice. "Captain?" When he glanced over towards his friend he noticed that the man was collapsed on the floor.</p><p>"No, but you will." A new voice said maliciously.</p><p>"What did you do to him?" Tintin demanded, becoming increasingly concerned for the Captain.</p><p>"Just a little chloroform, he'll be alright once it wears off." The intruder smirked, he grabbed the boy and pressed the chloroform soaked cloth to his mouth and nose. "Unfortunately for you, the consequence will be a lot worse." Tintin had no time to struggle before he drifted off into unconsciousness. Snowy noticing the disaster bit the mans ankle.</p><p>"Mangy mutt!" He said as he kicked the dog. Snowy ran off outside of the tent at the action, hoping to grab one of their friends attention.</p><p>The intruder shook himself off as another man joined him in the tent to help the him carry the boy out to a truck that was parked a short distance away from the camp.</p><p>"We must hurry before anyone notices." The first man whispered.</p><p>"Make sure to call off the ambush as soon as we get into the vehicle, you know that the Colonel won't be happy if we don't bring back most of the men." The second stated.</p><p>They quickly made their way over to the truck, dumping the teen into the back and pulling the cover over the top.</p><p>"Make sure to lock it, you know how easily he's able to escape." Man 1 added, as man 2 clicked the lock together.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's injured and unconscious, boss won't be mad as long as we bring him back."</p><p>They both got into the truck and drove off, they radioed one of the men in the ambush to tell them that it was time to get back to Tapiocaopolis.</p><p>------------</p><p>The Picaros watched as Tapiocas men fled from the camp, The Picaros cheering as their opponents ran.</p><p>Alcazar and Iva became weary, knowing that the soldiers wouldn't leave without a reason, not with how short of a time they were in the camp for.</p><p>Snowy bounded over towards them panicked "Im going to check on Tintin and the Captain." Iva reported, hurrying over towards the medical tent. Alcazar following along, worried for their friends.</p><p>They opened the flap to the tent, both drawing in a sharp breath at the state of the tent. Iva quickly bent down towards Haddock who was passed out on the floor. "He's only been chloroformed." She confirmed by picking up the rag the intruders left behind.</p><p>"And what of Tintin?" Alcazar asked.</p><p>"My guess is that's all that Tapiocas men were here for, they were a distraction to get to him, but what do we do now?" Iva inquired, she wasn't the one to make the rules in the camp.</p><p>"We must wait until the Captain has woken, then we'll figure something out." The General responded.</p><p>Alcazar and Iva had spent the rest of the time in silence, getting the Captain up onto the bed, and reorganizing the tent.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Tintin woke up in an unfamiliar place, his chest was throbbing and his head was pounding.</p><p>"Chloroform, of course." He thought, trying to take in his surroundings. From what he could tell he was bound to a metal chair by his wrists and ankles, the room looked to be an interrogation room, he was completely alone.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>The door to the right of him opened, the man who entered the room spoke as he made his way over to the reporter. "Tintin, it's nice to finally see you again, or can I call you Augustin."</p><p>Tintin inhaled sharply at the notice of his true name. "Tintin is fine." He tried to stay calm, not wanting to give the man any leverage over him.</p><p>Tintin gasped as Colonel Sponsz walked into the light.</p><p>"This whole thing was a trap, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming toSan Theodoras when your friends were in danger, and now I can get my revenge for what you've done to me."</p><p>Tintin trembled at the Colonels tone, he'd been frighted in the past when kidnapped, but the Colonel was genuinely enjoying having the teen at his mercy.</p><p>"Bring it in." Sponsz shouted towards the door, another man entered with a cart full of items. The man left as quickly as he had entered. "What shall we start with first?" The Colonel asked the reporter. "I think these will do for now." He smirked as he put brass knuckles over his fingers.</p><p>Tintin didn't see the first hit coming, the whack was quick and sharp to his cheek. The Colonel grinned, and at that moment Tintin knew, he was going to be here a while.</p><p>------------</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN TAKEN!" Iva and Alcazar recoiled away from the Captain, they had told him the news of Tintin, it was fair to say that Haddock was not taking it so well.</p><p>"Captain please calm down, we'll figure something out-" Alcazar started.</p><p>"Those monsters! Troglodytes! SWINE!" The Captain interrupted, collapsing into the chair next to him, he put his head into his hands as if he had given up.</p><p>"Well get him back senior, we just need a way into the town." Alcazar continued.</p><p>"Oh I know we'll get him back General, I'll make sure of it... I'm just worried about getting him back alive- That boy has a lot of enemies in this world that would love to get their grubby hands on 'im." Snowy whimpered from beside Haddock, he too was worried for his best friend.</p><p>The three people turned solum at the weight of Haddocks words, all of them coming to an understanding that they may not be able to save the reporter in time.</p><p>"The revolution has to start today, we don't have anymore time to dally around, Tintin and the Thompson's lives are at risk." Haddock demanded, getting into the General's personal space.</p><p>"Senior, I understand, but I can't risk the lives of my men for three people." Alcazar fought back. Haddock fuming at the words.</p><p>"How many times has Tintin fought for you? He isn't even a legal adult, he knows what it takes not to leave anyone behind. That boy is more loyal than anyone here will ever be-" Haddock was cut off by the sound of a bus horn out side.</p><p>The four of them, including Snowy rushed out of the tent to see who entered the camp.</p><p>"Is it far to Tapiocaopolis, chum?" The driver asked as they approached the vehicle.</p><p>"Billions of blue blazing barnacles, you're hopelessly off the road." The Captain responded.</p><p>"Drat! Do you think we could get one of these soldiers to escort us back? Ive heard there's a risk of attack from the guerrillas... They call them the Picaros."</p><p>"Thats exactly where you are... This is the Picaros camp." As Haddock said the words, the tourist group on the bus started to funnel off in excitement, they began talking about the camp as if it were a tourist attraction.</p><p>"Oh My! Look who's here!"</p><p>"Oh no." Haddock groaned as he recognized the voice. "Jolyon Wagg."</p><p>"How are you old friend? On holiday? And where's that reporter that's always with you, I must say hi." Jolyon continued as if he were meeting at a market instead of in the middle of the jungle.</p><p>"No, we're not on holiday... And Tintin isn't here right now." Haddock fumed. "What are you doing here anyways?"He asked trying to change the sore subject.</p><p>"Well, me and my group the jolly follies have been invited to the carnival. And guess who's the leader of the group... yours truly!" One of the performers danced over towards the two. "Sunny Jim designed the costumes, aren't they just smashing?"</p><p>"Very... Original." The Captain exclaimed at the weird outfits, he sighed in relief as the General stormed over to them.</p><p>"What is this tom foolery?"</p><p>"Who's that?" Jolyon asked, as he stepped away from the fuming man.</p><p>"This is General Alcazar, the leader of the Picaros." Haddock said smugly.</p><p>"Hi there, so you're top brass of these boozy brigands!" Jolyon offered a hand for Alcazar to shake.</p><p>Alcazar denied the handshake. "What d'you think you're doing here, you and your busload of ballerinas? For all I know you could be Tapiocas spies."</p><p>Suddenly Haddock had an idea for how to get into Tapiocaopolis. "General, if I could have a word with you for a moment?"</p><p>Alcazar looked at Haddock strangely but followed him anyways.</p><p>"What if we used their bus and their costumes to get into the town without a hassle? That way we can get close without any of Tapiocas guards recognizing any of your men."</p><p>"Me amigo! That might actually work, we can ambush them during the carnival, they won't suspect a thing from a group of performers. We'll leave tonight, when they're all asleep." Alcazar beamed.</p><p>Alcazar and Haddock walked back over to Jolyon. "Welcome to the Picaros my friend!" He said finally reciprocating the handshake.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Tintin fell to the floor with a yelp as the guards dumped him in a cell. He didn't even have the energy to pull himself over to the bed in the corner.</p><p>Tintin stayed in the exact position that he was dumped in in fear of making any of his wounds flare up again. Tintin had the right to be scared of Sponsz as an enemy, when angered the man could do some real damage. His torso completely covered in bruises, and he was fairly certain that his stitches from the bullet wounds were reopened.</p><p>Tintin hissed as the gashes Sponsz left on his chest stung from the concrete.</p><p>Sponsz aimed to hurt the reporter, and boy did he ever complete his mission, Tintin groaned as his swollen eye throbbed.</p><p>"Tintin? Is that you?" Tintin wanted to look over at the voice, he could recognize it, or was it them? But he hardly had the strength to do so.</p><p>"Tintin, can you answer us?"</p><p>"To be precise, can we answer you?" The voices which Tintin now knew to be the Thompsons asked worriedly.</p><p>His tongue felt swollen as he tried his best to answer the two detectives. "Thompsons?" He managed to mumble out. He could hear them flinch at the melancholy way he said their names instead of his usual excitement.</p><p>"What happened to him Thompson?"</p><p>"I don't know Thomson, where's the Captain?"</p><p>Tintin felt like he was floating as he listened to the conversation the two men were having from the cell across from him.</p><p>"Tintin, you need to stay awake." He heard one of the Thompsons yell out to him, he didn't realize that his eyes had shut on their own. Quickly blinking them open he saw the two detectives pushed up against the bars of their own cell watching him in concern.</p><p>As he locked eyes with them his vision started to go fuzzy, the Thompsons anxious because they were unable to help out their friend. They stayed vigilant as the boy faded into unconsciousness before them. All of their shouting was a wasted effort, they couldn't get him to open his eyes again.</p><p>"Im scared Thompson." Thomson quivered, falling to his knees in defeat. "Thats our friend over there." He gestured to the other cell. "What if he doesn't wake up?" Thompson sat next to his brother in all but blood. "And what of our fate? They've planned our execution for tomorrow."</p><p>"If I know Tintin, then the Captain is just around the corner, just you watch Thomson, we'll get out of this."</p><p>Neither of them slept for the night, instead deciding to stay silent as they watched over the young reporter, worried for the next few hours to come.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The Picaros snuck onto the tourist bus in the dead of the night, their plan was in action. It was time to take back San Theodoras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Carnival was in full swing by the time they got into Tapiocaopolis. All of the Picaros were ready to go, dressed as the Jolly Follies with their guns hiding within the costumes. Haddock had decided to leave Snowy at the camp in fear of the little white dog being recognized by one of their enemies.</p><p>"This is it my brave Picaros! We're here! Now each of you guys remember what you have to do?"</p><p>Alcazar was met with nods as the bus came to a stop.</p><p>"Alright everyone out!"</p><p>The group filed out of the bus and began singing the Jolly Follies song that Jolyon taught to them the night before. Some of them grabbing the guards and getting them to join in their dance.</p><p>Up on the balcony Tapioca and his men were oblivious to the Picaros chloroforming the guards and hiding them away.</p><p>Haddock, Alcazar, and one of the men snuck away from the group into the palace, they soundlessly walked up the stairs to where the General and his two Colonels were staying.</p><p>"HA HA HA! They're Hilarious! Have some of them brought up here! I want to meet the Jolly fellows." Alcazar and Haddock took the chance and burst into the room.</p><p>"You sent for us General? Here we are! Happy Carnival!" Alcazar took the lead, as he enjoyed the surprise on Tapiocas face.</p><p>"What sort of a joke is this?" Tapioca asked.</p><p>"It isn't a joke my dear Tapioca, look who's here!" Alcazar said as he took off the mask to reveal his face to his enemy.</p><p>"Alcazar!" Tapioca exclaimed, shocked to see the man holding a gun to his chest.</p><p>"Thats General Alcazar to you." Alcazar smirked at the ex-Generals fear.</p><p>Haddock looked over towards the two Colonels who were in just as much shock as Tapioca</p><p>Haddocks eyes widened in horror as he recognized one of the Colonels to be their old enemy Sponsz. He glanced back towards Alcazar when he realized the hassle that was going on between the two Generals. Haddock knew that Tapioca wound never read the paper that was being waved in front of his face willingly, and was putting up less of a fight when Alcazar threatened him once again.</p><p>"Get on with it, and make it sound convincing." Alcazar demanded of his foe, turning on a recording device.</p><p>"Friends, comrades, countrymen! This carnival day marks a turning point in the history of our native land... For today I have decided to hand all of my powers to General Alcazar, who, from now on, will lead our beloved country forward along the road of economic, social and cultural progress! Long live San Theodoros! Long live General Alcazar!" Tapioca finished reading the speech as the soldiers in the room cheered.</p><p>"This is much appreciated amigo, it'll be a sensation on the radio!" Alcazar said as he handed the recording device to the third man that followed him up. The man turned away and ran to get it to the station to broadcast the news.</p><p>Haddock smile dropped the moment he noticed that Sponsz was missing out of the group, he looked around the room in a hurry but there was no mistaking that the man had slipped out.</p><p>"Billions of blue blistering barnacles! The Thompsons!" Haddock remembered, shouting to the General.</p><p>"You think so?" Alcazar asked.</p><p>"Yes General. Their execution is due in 22 minutes from now." Alverez informed the group.</p><p>"Mi Bombas! Quick call the prison and cancel the execution!" He demanded of the Colonel.</p><p>"At once General." Alverez saluted as he picked up the phone.</p><p>"And what of Tintin? He's still missing!" Haddock worried, hoping that the kid wouldn't be with the Thompsons, or worse, Sponsz.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile, the moment that Sponsz snuck away he ran over to the prison. If Tapioca wasn't in charge anymore, then the blasted reporter would be released along with the two detectives.</p><p>There was no way he was allowing Tintin to go free once again, Sponsz needed to get his revenge.</p><p>It didn't take the Colonel too long to get to the prison, he was grateful that the news of Tapioca being overthrown hadn't been broadcasted yet, if it had he wouldn't be allowed into the prison with the amount of freedom he was already given.</p><p>Ignoring the detectives yelling at him, Sponsz threw open the door to Tintin's cell, he smirked seeing his enemy in the same place that his men had left him the day before.</p><p>Sponsz knew better than to take the boy out of confinement without tying him up beforehand He grabbed the rope and tape out of his pocket as a way to keep him from getting away. The tape being used as a way to keep him quiet should Tintin fully wake up. He didn't need to be making a scene.</p><p>The Thompsons bickering grew louder as he grabbed a hold of the young boy and tossed him over his shoulder. Tintin groaned at the action, the jostle pulling him out of his unconscious state.</p><p>"What are you doing with him?" One of the buffoons asked angrily, slamming their hands onto the bars of the cell.</p><p>"It is none of your business... Now don't you have an execution to get ready for." Sponsz sneered, quickly walking away with his cargo. </p><p>He took the back door to get out of the prison, there was no need for any civilians to see his actions. </p><p>As the carnival carried on Sponsz realized that his only way to get out of the town was to go through the mass of people. With some quick thinking he wrapped the boy in a blanket to cover his crimes. He hefted Tintin back over his shoulder and tried to blend into the colourful crowd.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Haddock liked to believe that someone was trying to stop them from putting the call through to the prison, Alverez told them it was because of the carnival.</p><p>Thats how he got into the situation of stealing and hitching a ride around on one of the floats dressed as a clown. </p><p>They were cutting their time close, but they could see the prison from their sights. </p><p>Alcazar voiced that he could see the Thompsons, the driver picked up speed almost ramming the float into the wall.</p><p>"Hold your fire! Hands up the whole lotta you!" Alverez yelled through the mega phone. The firing squad looked up at the group and dropped their guns.</p><p>Haddock rushed down to where the Thompsons were being held. "Saved by the bell eh?" He asked as he started undoing the ropes around the detectives.</p><p>"You haven't seen Tintin have you?" Thompson asked the Captain, he froze at the question.</p><p>"No... Do you know where he is?" Haddock begged, praying to god that the kid was around.</p><p>"Not at the moment." Thomson started. "Some soldier grabbed him out of the cell moments before our execution, he wasn't looking too good."</p><p>"Sponsz-" Haddock fumed. "How long ago was this?"</p><p>"I would say around 5 minutes ago." Thompson answered.</p><p>"Then he should still be around here..." Haddock inquired. "Alcazar, we need to move, Sponsz has Tintin. We need to find them as soon as possible." Haddock ran towards the exit of the prison, scanning the area in search of the missing duo. Alcazar was not too far behind him.</p><p>When they got out of the prison they were met with the large carnival crowd. "Suffering seagulls! How are we supposed to find them in this? They could be anywhere by now!" Haddock bellowed. </p><p>"If I know Sponsz, senior, he will be in drab colours, and he'll have Tintin who is easier to recognize." Alcazar responded.</p><p>The two made their way through the group of party goers, looking out for anyone standing out in the crowd.</p><p>"Great Scott! Over there General!" Haddock pointed towards the man who perfectly fit Sponsz description. At the outburst the man turned around and fled the moment he saw the General and the Captain. Sponsz ditched the blanket over top of Tintin to make his escape lighter. Haddocks vision turned red when he noticed the boy being flung around like a sack.</p><p>"Thats definitely our guy Captain! After him!" Alcazar shouted back.</p><p>'Don't worry Tintin, we're coming." Haddock thought as they quickly ran after Sponsz, who was weaving in and out of the crowd attempting to get the men off of his trail.</p><p>They didn't care about the festivities around them, they bumped into people without apologizing, hearing their outbursts as they were pushed about.</p><p>Sponsz spotted a construction plank up onto the roof of a building, he made a split second decision as he ran up the incline. He became agitated when he noticed the reporters friends were still hot on his trail. His agitation becoming worse as he could feel the boy moving on his shoulder, no longer unconscious.</p><p>"Mhmm!" Tintin attempted to shout from behind the tape, his adrenaline covering the pain from the bruises and wounds.</p><p>"Shut up brat!" Sponsz threatened as he jumped to another roof making Tintin cry out as he was jostled. He could feel the hot blood on his chest as his wounds reopened.</p><p>"Sponsz, let him go!" Alcazar ordered, unfortunately for him Sponsz never fell under his authority.</p><p>At the order by the General, Sponsz hopped onto another roof, and threw Tintin to the ground, he turned around to face the two men. His last resort was to use the boy as a hostage.</p><p>They both stepped back when the Colonel grabbed the boy by the collar and held a knife to his throat. "Here's what's going to happen." He commanded. "You are going to let me go, with Tintin." </p><p>"And If we don't?" Alcazar challenged. Haddock glaring at him for egging on the already psycho man.</p><p>"Then I'll slit his throat right here, right now, and your precious lad will bleed out right in front of you... You don't want that, do you Captain?" Sponsz smirked, knowing the Captains weakness.</p><p>The Captain faltered, he looked into Tintin's eyes and saw nothing but pain. Tintin locked eyes with Haddock and shook his head. Haddock shook his back, he wasn't going to give up his kid to catch a bad guy.</p><p>"And what if we just let you go?" Haddock insisted, attempting to step forward.</p><p>"It's not going to happen Captain, my business is between me and him." He pushed Tintin forward, Haddock stepping closer as he could hear the muffled moan. "Isn't that right Augustin? You aren't getting away from me this time."</p><p>Haddock fumed, he knew that Tintin hated whenever someone used his full name, he had always tried to separate Tintin the reporter, from Augustin, the abused orphan. From what he had learned from Tintin: Augustin was only used to inflict pain.</p><p>"Don't call him that!" Haddock snapped. </p><p>"Tisk Tisk Captain, don't you know I have the power here." Sponsz sneered, holding the knife close enough to the reporter throat to draw blood. The Captain could tell that the Colonel was at his wits end, the man didn't care who got hurt as long as he got his way.</p><p>Sponsz began to back away from the General and Captain while dragging Tintin with him, the knife never leaving his throat. He was staring at the pair as if challenging them to follow him.</p><p>"Hands up!" Sponsz glanced behind him to see the two Interpol detectives pointing their guns at him. Sponsz glared at them.</p><p>"We said, hands up, or we'll shoot." Thompson repeated.</p><p>Acting quickly Sponsz took the knife in his hand and plunged it into the boy's stomach, the Thompsons both fired shots as the two went down silently.</p><p>"TINTIN!" Haddock screamed, dashing over to the teen. "No, no, no-" He fell to his knees to make it easier to reach the boy. He untied Tintin's arms and lets and attempted to carefully take the tape off of his mouth. He pulled the young man into his lap and put pressure onto the wound. Tintin's eyes had quickly gone glassy, and the Captain became concerned by how pale the boys face was. Tintin's head rolled over to the side. Haddock panicking as Tintin's frightened eyes met his own.</p><p>"Cap-tain... I don't- I don't want to go." Tintin stuttered, his body trembling with every word.</p><p>"Shh, shh, don't talk, you'll be alright-" He looked over towards the Thompsons. "Call an ambulance!" He begged.</p><p>Tintin took a shaky breath, his small frame riddled with coughs. Haddock becoming alarmed at the blood dusting the boys lips. Tintin's eyes started to drift away.</p><p>"Just look at me lad, you need to keep fighting." Haddock cried. using his other hand to cup the side of the boys face. "Just hold on- please- I can hear the ambulance." Haddock said hysterically.</p><p>" 'm sorry, I lo- I love you." Tintin breathed out, his eyes fluttering close. </p><p>"Tintin-" Haddock clutched the boy closer. "Please... Wake up-" The tears in Haddocks eyes fell down his face. "I can't lose my son." </p><p>The Captain jolted up as men tried to pry the boy out of his arms. "No! You can't take him!" He belted, holding Tintin closer to his chest. The men backed off.</p><p>"Captain?" Thompson knelt down next to the grieving man, tears flowing down his own face.</p><p>"Don't let them take him again." Haddock sobbed out.</p><p>"Captain, Tintin is still alive, these men are here to take him to the hospital to help him out, you have to let him go if he's going to get the care he desperately needs." The detective insisted, bringing the Captain out of his delusion. </p><p>The EMS workers got closer to Haddock, attempting to see if they were actually able to work on the patient after Thompson talked to him.</p><p>"Sir?" One of the workers questioned, holding his arms out as if asking if they could take the boy.</p><p>The moment Haddock handed Tintin over to the worker, there was a flurry of action as the rest of the EMS workers crowded around the teen, words Haddock couldn't even understand spewing out of their mouths.</p><p>Haddock sat on the floor the whole time that the group was working to get Tintin into the ambulance, both of the Thompsons joining him once they handed Sponsz who was surprisingly alive over to the police.</p><p>"He's Tintin, he'll make it through this Captain." Thompson stated, trying to get his partner to help him get the Captain out of shock.</p><p>"To be precise, Tintin hasn't died Captain." Thomson added. The Captain looked at his blood covered hands like he hadn't heard them both.</p><p>"I have never seen him so scared." Haddock mumbled.</p><p>"What did you say Captain?" Thompson asked, not understanding a word out of the sailors mouth.</p><p>"The fear in his eyes, I don't think I'll ever forget it- He knew he wasn't going to make it out of this journey." Haddock quaked.</p><p>The Thompsons looked to one another. "I've known Tintin a while now, and when we first met him he was this scrawny kid that couldn't stay out of trouble, I remember telling Thomson 'That kid is going to disappear one of these days, and nobody will care.'"</p><p>"I do recall you telling me that." Thomson added.</p><p>Thompson continued the story. "But the day that you came along he changed, he was happier." </p><p>Haddock smiled. "So was I... That lad changed my life."</p><p>"It was nice to see someone care for him after so long, Thompson and I were instructed to not intervene when we found him." Thomson stated. "They wanted to take him back to the orphanage, they knew we didn't have the courage to do so."</p><p>"They still do, if he wasn't tucked away in Marlinspike they wouldn't hesitate to throw him back to the dogs." Thompson sneered, they all knew the ghosts of Tintin's orphanage. The Captain found out after Tintin had a nasty nightmare one night. The Thompsons found out after they saw the bruises on the young kid.</p><p>The three of them sat on the roof in silence, listening to the men working on Tintin.</p><p>When the EMS workers called over to the trio asking if any of them wanted to ride with the reporter Haddock didn't hesitate in saying yes.</p><p>"We'll meet you at the hospital Captain, we have a few loose ends that we need to tie up immediately." Thompson stated when they all stood up.</p><p>Haddock nodded as he climbed into the back of the ambulance, his heart dropping at the sight of Tintin. His ashen face showed the severity of the cuts and bruises left by Sponsz, Haddock never had a chance to see the horrors of what Tintin went through while he was missing, and now that he could take a moment to examine the kids features he could tell that the reporter went through hell.</p><p>"Im here laddie, stay with me, I don't know if my heart could take it if you didn't make it through this." Haddock sobbed, running his fingers through the ginger hair.</p><p>The EMS workers ignored the grieving Captain in favour of keeping the teen alive. Haddock was grateful, he didn't think that he could talk to anyone else.</p><p>They made it to the hospital as soon as possible, the men working quickly to get the reporter into surgery. The Captain followed the group through the halls until he wasn't allowed.</p><p>"Fight for us Tintin!" Haddock yelled into the corridor as the operating doors closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If y'all can't really tell I don't actually know how the medical stuff works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haddock sat alone in the waiting room, he held his head in his hands. There was still no news on Tintin, he knew the nurse at the desk was annoyed of him asking.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down the longer he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, his mood worsened while he listened to the cries of others waiting for their family members. As the clock ticked on his hope of Tintin surviving the operation dwindled.</p><p>Around the two hour mark a flurry of people entered the waiting room, he glanced up as he recognized the voices. Standing there was both of the Thompsons, General Alcazar, Professor Calculus, Doctor Iva, and Snowy. </p><p>Once Thompson spotted Haddock he led the group over to the area he was waiting in.</p><p>"Any news yet?" Alcazar asked.</p><p>"None, he wasn't looking too good when they entered the operating room, i'm just preparing myself to say goodbye..." Haddock gulped, the group becoming more solum at the words.</p><p>"None of that Captain. Tintin is a fighter, he'll be out of bed on his next adventure in no time!" Thomson added, hoping to lift the mood.</p><p>"We'll figure out what to do, there is no use on the what ifs right now, don't try to plan anything until you get any sort of news." Iva spoke softly, trusting that it would ease the worry from the Captain.</p><p>"Aye..." Haddock answered. </p><p>The group settled into the seats around the Captain, none of them saying anything extra. They all just thought about what the past few days had brought them.</p><p>--------</p><p>Hour five finally brought them news on the reporter.</p><p>"Family of Tintin?" The surgeon asked into the waiting room, Haddock perked up immediately, quickly making his way over, with his company joining him.</p><p>"Before you all ask, he's alive." The surgeon explained, the entire group sighing in relief. "But, the next 24 hours will be hit or miss, he went through intense trauma... As of right now we have him in a medically induced coma to help his body heal."</p><p>"Can we see him?" Haddock demanded.</p><p>"Im sorry, but only immediate family can see him." The group deflated at the statement.</p><p>"Im his father-" Haddock blurted without thinking, the group looking at him stunned.</p><p>"Ok then, follow me sir." The surgeon turned away to lead the Captain towards the boy. Haddock shrugged to the group as they gave him questioning looks, quickly following the man.</p><p>The surgeon stopped at the door of a room. "Before we go in there, there are a few things I do need to tell you..." He paused trying to get the sailors name.</p><p>"Captain Haddock." </p><p>"Captain... This will be hard to hear, but I feel like it is information that you need to know."</p><p>"Go on?" Haddock spoke.</p><p>"Im going to firstly say that the surgery was a success, my team and I were able to repair the damages. Unfortunately we did end up losing him on the table twice."</p><p>Haddock stumbled at the news, imagining once again living in a world without Tintin.</p><p>"I know it's hard to hear Captain, but the good news is that he's still with us." Haddock nodded soundlessly. "When you go on in, he will be hooked up to a lot of machines, this may be scary to witness, but don't worry, they all have a purpose, and hopefully soon we can minimize his need to live off of them once he gets stronger."</p><p>"Will he be alright though?" Haddock begged, becoming light headed at the surgeons words.</p><p>"The next 24 hours will be detrimental to his survival, I can't say for certain at this moment." </p><p>"Can I go in now?" Haddock asked, wanting to see the boy for himself.</p><p>"Of course Captain." The surgeon responded, opening the door.</p><p>The Captains legs turned to jelly as he saw Tintin. He looked minuscule compared to the bed, and the surgeon was right when he said that the machines would look scary. "Oh lad..."</p><p>"Ill leave you with him. If you need anything don't be afraid to push this button." He directed the Captains attention to a little red button on the table next to the bed. "And one of the staff will be willing to help." </p><p>"I can't thank you enough." Haddock spoke, looking over at the surgeon.</p><p>The man smiled as he closed the door leaving Haddock and Tintin alone.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Tintin, If I was better you wouldn't be in this position." Haddock sobbed, grabbing hold of the teens hand. "If I made better decisions we would be back at Marlinspike safe and sound." He glanced at the reporters face, too still for the Captains liking. </p><p>He sat in silence for a while, just holding Tintin's hand, and using the heart monitor as a way to make sure that his best friend was still alive. Using the time, Haddocks eyes skimmed over every bruise and cut Sponsz inflicted on the boy.</p><p>The Captains hand stayed away from Tintin's raw wrists, his anger rising as he noticed the familiar marks of rope breaking skin until it was bloody. </p><p>The black eye would definitely be sore for a while, he had already been thinking about getting some ice on it when they got back home. </p><p>Home... He remembered the day that he invited Tintin to move into Marlinspike with him. It was a spur of the moment idea, when he had been driving the lad to the train station that he asked the boy to just stay. It was one of his best decisions. The mansion had been too big for two people, and it was nice to have the youths energy around.</p><p>The Captain stayed in the silence of the white room for the remainder of the night. He rested his head on the side of the bed, never letting go of the small hand within his own, quickly pressing a kiss to the knuckles, feeling the heartbeat within the hand.</p><p>----------</p><p>For three days, Haddock stayed in the room, only leaving to eat and use the facilities.</p><p>For three days Tintin stayed completely still aside from his chest moving up and down.</p><p>Haddock mostly ignored the staff entering and exiting the room, only listening when he was directly spoken to.</p><p>On day two he was told that Tintin was out of critical condition, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet.</p><p>By day four the doctors allowed more visitors into the room, Haddock was grateful for his friends when they tried to distract him. </p><p>Day five they took out the ventilator. It was horrendous for the Captain to watch Tintin choke on the tube as it was brought up.</p><p>Day six they took him out of the medically induced coma, they only had to wait on the boy to wake up.</p><p>Day seven was spent waiting for the teen to open his eyes.</p><p>So was day eight.</p><p>Haddock woke up to day nine like he did every other day, his back completely wrecked from sitting in the chair for nine days. Like every other day he ruffled the ginger hair before heading out to grab a cup of coffee.</p><p>Nobody else had shown up that morning. The Thompsons caring for Snowy as the staff wouldn't allow the dog into the hospital.</p><p>He walked back into the familiar room, and dropped his coffee when he noticed the boys eyes flutter underneath his eye lids.</p><p>"Tintin? Lad?" Haddock asked hopefully, rushing over to the bed and grabbing a hold of Tintin's hand. "Can you hear me?" Haddock just about burst into tears when he felt the hand within his squeeze back. "You can wake up now, you've kept me waiting for too long kiddo." At those words Tintin's eyes fluttered open. He looked around confused, before they landed on the Captain.</p><p>"Hi..." Tintin spoke weakly, coughing from disuse of his voice. </p><p>The Captain quickly grabbed the cup of water from the bed side and held it to the boys mouth, Tintin drinking greedily after being unconscious for nine days. </p><p>When he set the cup onto the bedside he could see the flinch from the teen beside him as he moved his bruised torso. "Are you in pain? I could call the doctor for you?" Haddock asked.</p><p>Tintin nodded his head with difficulty, Haddock immediately pushing the red button.</p><p>A few moments later a nurse walked in, she stopped in surprise as she saw the young man awake.</p><p>"Is there anything you can give him? He looks to be hurting." Haddock requested, the nurse smiled as she upped the pain medication on the IV. Haddock thanked her as she left the room.</p><p>"You- Ok?" Haddock looked back over towards Tintin when the boy spoke.</p><p>"Am I Ok? Billions of blistering blue barnacles Tintin, you're the one in the hospital bed!" The Captain reported.</p><p>"Every...one- Ok?" Tintin asked again, having difficulty forming full sentences.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, yes everyone is alright, and the revolution was a success." Tintin smiled at the news of all of his friends being unharmed.</p><p>Haddock noticed that the reporter was fighting to stay awake. "Go back to sleep laddie."</p><p>"Stay?" Tintin whispered.</p><p>"Always, you're not leaving my sight for the next twenty years now." </p><p>Tintin fell back asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>The next time Tintin woke he was surrounded by his friends a day later. It took Calculus shouting that he was awake for everyone to notice.</p><p>"Tintin!" Alcazar beamed, every person in the room wanting to get closer to the kid now that he was awake.</p><p>"Don't crowd him! He doesn't need everyone trying to get his attention at once." Haddock demanded, getting them all to back off a bit.</p><p>Haddock noted that Tintin was a lot more alert than the previous time he was awake, it made him happy to see the teen getting better, albeit slowly.</p><p>Tintin didn't last long with the excitement in the room, and was out before the group could realize.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>As the days went on Tintin got stronger, he was awake for longer and was able to form sentences easier.</p><p>As he got better he became more agitated with the situation, Haddock once more having to hold him back from getting out of the bed on his own.</p><p>His friends visited less, having to go back to their own lives, The Thompsons being shipped back to England to work on another case. Alcazar had a country to run, especially after getting Tapioca to unwillingly give up control. Even Bianca Castafiore visited once before having to go back to touring the world</p><p>Soon enough it was only the Captain and the Professor that stayed in the room. The staff giving in to letting Snowy stay. </p><p>Tintin hated the worried glances that Haddock often gave him, like he was about to disappear right there in a pile of ash.</p><p>"When will we be heading back to Marlinspike Captain?" Tintin asked around the two week mark.</p><p>"When the doctors clear you strong enough to travel, which no, they have not yet." The Captain smirked knowing what the teen was going to ask next. To be honest, the Captain was right with Tintin when it came to wanting to go home, he missed the countryside and desperately wanted away from the place that caused his kid so much grief.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Haddock woke up to a scream, he looked around the dark room for any intruders wanting to further hurt Tintin. When he turned on the lights the sight was just as heart breaking.</p><p>Tintin was thrashing around the bed stuck in a nightmare.</p><p>"No... Let me go.... You can't do this!" Haddock quickly intervened, sitting onto the side of the bed and shaking the reporter awake. Tintin bolted up in alarm, yelping as the action tugged on the healing wounds.</p><p>Noticing the familiar man next to him, Tintin launched himself into the Captains chest, hugging him for dear life.</p><p>"You're alright, I've gotcha lad." Haddock held the boy close, stroking his back in a fatherly manner, as the teen began to calm down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Haddock asked as the the sobs turned to hiccups.</p><p>Tintin didn't move for a few moments, but soon nodded his head. "I was back at the orphanage, but father and Colonel Sponsz were both there as well." The Captain knew that the use of Tintin's full name by Sponsz weeks ago forced the memories back into Tintin's subconscious.</p><p>"You're safe now, I won't ever let you go back to that awful place." Haddock insisted, Tintin still clutching to the Captains iconic blue sweater.</p><p>"But I'm still legally apart of the state, they could drag me back at anytime, they've tried to drag me back multiple times." Tintin trembled, the fear being fuelled by the nightmare moments ago.</p><p>"Listen to me Tintin." He held the boy closer to his chest. "I will do everything in my power to stop them from ever taking you back, you hear me?"He could feel the young man nod against his chest.</p><p>They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while before Tintin spoke again. "Thank you Captain." Haddock felt the lack of worry for the first time in a while at those words.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>"You're sure you're alright to travel?" Haddock asked for the fifth time. "You don't feel sick or anything?"</p><p>"I'm positive Captain, the doctor has already cleared me and I know you want to get home just as much as I do." Tintin assured the man.</p><p>Earlier in the morning the doctor had come into the room giving them the news that Tintin was healthy enough to take the journey home, they were all ecstatic in the moment, but the second they had reached the airport and gotten Tintin into the wheelchair Haddock began to panic again.</p><p>"You're not in any pain are you?" Haddock inquired, watching over the boy like a hawk waiting for him to flinch at any movement.</p><p>"I'm fine Captain! I'm sore but it's nothing to worry about. Just be excited about going home." Tintin insisted. "Look, even Snowy is excited about getting to chase your cat again." The terrier in question answered with a woof from down beside the wheel chair.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I get it, we'll board the plane and go home." Haddock gave in, still worried about what the travel was going to do to the boy.</p><p>Haddock wheeled the reporter of to their gate and sat down as they waited for their number to be called. His leg bounced anxiously, continuing to keep an eye on Tintin.</p><p>"I'm going to be fine." Tintin spoke as he could feel the Captains eyes on him.</p><p>"I know that lad, I just can't help but worry about you all the time."</p><p>Tintin smiled at the statement. He never had to care about someone worrying about him until he met the sailor. His father abused him when he was younger, then he suddenly died one night from overdose. The orphanage that he was placed into was almost worse, they were strict and beat him if he stepped a foot out of line. He ran away from those people when he was 12, not taking a second glance back.</p><p>He was broken out of his thoughts when the Captain asked if he was feeling alright for the seventh time.</p><p>"Of course i'm alright Captain, I'm happy to be going home."</p><p>They both looked up when their ticket was called, Haddock jumping up to grab the bags and wheel Tintin onto the plane.</p><p>They quickly got settled into their seats and waited as the rest of the passengers found theirs.</p><p>Tintin felt the rush of excitement he always got as the plane started up and they were off back to Belgium.</p><p>Towards home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone that's read this! And I am sorry that you chose to</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this disaster that started as a god damn fever dream.<br/>Comments and Kudos are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>